Una pequeña historia de amor
by Dialirvi
Summary: Zelink...saben que no soy buena escribiendo este tipo de cosas... piedad! TOT a los que no les guste esta pareja, no van a dejar reviews! XD


**Un pequeño proyecto, espero les guste... no se hacer mucho romance... pero, ah! Ustedes saben... ;D**

**LEANLO BAJO SU PROPIA VOLUNTAD NO ME VENGAN CON "no manches! Te la bañaste!" ¬¬**

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Caminaban a la afuera de la biblioteca, acababan de salir de una clase extenuante, los dos chicos iban solos en el pasillo; ella, la princesa, vestida "normalmente" un vestido con cubre todo azul con el bordado de la familia real, hombreras de oro, guantes largos, y una tiara en su cabeza, una media cola recogía su cabello largo y rubio, y en sus largas orejas adornaban dos aretes de la trifuerza de oro... él, no vestido como normalmente lo hacía, su túnica verde descansaba en su armario en la casa a las afueras del castillo, en vez de eso, una camisa de mangas largas blanca con adornos azules en las mangas, y un pantalón azul marino, claro, no podía olvidar sus botas cafés... que se ocultaban bajo la tela del holgado pantalón... parecía un hylian normal sin su gorro verde y todo ese armamento. ¿Hacía cuanto que tomaba esa clase con la princesa? Desde que supo que le interesaba la historia, supongo, llevaba 4 años viviendo a las afueras del castillo, era tratado como el héroe que era, y no tenía que preocuparse por comida ni nada.

Ahora, después de esa aburrida clase caminaban a hacer los deberes que el maestro les había encargado, él llevaba libros que le entorpecían la vista, y ella llevaba el tintero en las manos, lista para llegar a su habitación y hacer la tarea. Aunque ambos contaban con 17 años, y ella era la princesa, y él el héroe, su padre e Impa no dejaban de tratarlos como a unos niños... esto le irritaba un poco a ella, que creía firmemente que debían inmiscuirse en sus propios asuntos.

Iban a dar vuelta por un pasillo para bajar las escaleras al segundo piso, charlaban tan animadamente que no vieron a una sirvienta que iba con mucha ropa, que chocó con la princesa, haciendo que toda la tinta se le derramara encima.

-Ay, perdón su majestad!- dijo la joven de unos 23 años tratando de limpiar inútilmente la tinta en el pecho de la princesa.

-Oh, no se preocupe...- dijo tratando de calmar a la histérica joven- fue un accidente... lástima por eso¿no te hiciste daño?

-No... Gracias, su majestad- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia- usted siempre tan linda con nosotras princesa Zelda...

-Para nada...- le sonrió- bueno, creo que me iré a cambiar...

-Le diré a las demás que le preparen algo de ropa limpia... perdone de nuevo...- se retiró haciendo una reverencia.

-Vaya...-habló por fin el joven que iba junto a ella- hubieras visto tu cara...

-Qué? ¬¬- le dijo molesta.

-Te empalideciste tanto cuando la tinta te cayó encima jajajajajajaja.

-Link! ¬¬ ¿me vas a acompañar a hacer los deberes o sólo te vas a burlar de mi?

-Bueno, bueno, sólo porque tú eres la inteligente u.u

Caminaron escaleras abajo, la tinta negra se había derramado por la armadura y la ropa de Zelda, haciendo que la ropa se le pegara al abdomen... ella trató de despegársela, pero era inútil sólo logró mancharse los guantes también.

-Demonios!- dijo mientras veía sus guantes manchados, se los quitó mientras llegaban a su cuarto.

-Siempre tan maldiciente...Zelda u.u así nadie te va a querer...

-¬¬ cállate Link...- el chico dejó los libros sobre la mesa de la habitación de Zelda y se dispuso a irse- espera... ayúdame...

-¿a qué?- dijo volteándose a ver a la chica que había aventado los guantes manchados a un lado y lo veía fijamente.

-A quitarme estas tontas hombreras... por favor...

-9.9 esta bien, esta bien...- se puso detrás de ella, Zelda se recogió el cabello mientras Link quitaba el gancho que unía la hombrera con una placa de oro en el centro de la espalda, y quitaba la parte del hombro pasándola por enfrente de la chica, para esto tuvo que ponerse frente a ella, y quitar el otro gancho, hasta que la chica se vió libre de esa armadura.

-Gracias...- dijo tomando la armadura.

-De nada...- no lo había notado... pero la ropa entintada de la chica se le había pegado demasiado al cuerpo, en especial... ejem... cierta parte entre el cuello y a cintura...- _deja de ver ahí... deja de ver_- se volteó a la ventana apenado.

-Qué te pasa?- dijo confundida, sólo sentía esa húmeda ropa pegada a ella- mejor me voy a dar un baño... y a cambiar de ropa...

-Mi...mientras empiezo los deberes...- dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-Esta bien n.n- salió de la habitación con la armadura y los guantes manchados.

-_por poquito... fiu! Debo de dejar de ser tan observador x.x_

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Después de un relajante baño y haberse cambiado de ropa, (en realidad traía un vestido similar al anterior, sólo que traía tirantes en vez de usar la armadura), caminó a su habitación secándose el cabello enérgicamente, todavía le faltaba hacer sus deberes.  
Entro a su cuarto, y Link estaba muy concentrado leyendo un libro de historia de los recientes veinte años.

-Encontraste algo?- le preguntó haciendo que él la viera.

-Sólo las primeras 20 respuestas al cuestionario...

-oh! es demasiado...- suspiró cansada.

Pasaron la parte de la tarde resolviendo el cuestionario de 6 libros diferentes. Al terminar, fastidiados, se dirigieron a cenar.

El comedor real estaba semivacío a no ser por el rey e Impa que estaban hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, comiendo animadamente, los jóvenes se sentaron en el otro extremo, y en seguida los mayordomos les sirvieron una sopa caliente, con pedazos de pan.

-Genial n.n así no tengo que cenar solo...

-n.nU siempre puedes cenar conmigo Link... a veces estoy muy sola aquí, después de que te vas cuando terminan las clases...- suspira- a veces me aburro mucho...

-Pues, para ser sincero n.nU yo también me siento solo algunas veces, no importaría que me quedara aquí hoy? n.ñUU

-a... a dormir?- dijo antes de probar la sopa.

-Eh...pues... ..UU siempre estoy solo...

-jaja, n.n claro Link, cuando quieras te puedes quedar aquí...

-Si...jeje, gracias...

-Será como una piyamada n.n

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Después de la cena, Zelda se disculpó con Link, y fue a los jardines... la brisa nocturna hacía que el lugar estuviera fresco, un grillo cantaba a lo lejos... ella se sentó en una baca solitaria bajo la luz de la luna, sacó una pequeña ocarina de su bolsillo y comenzó a tocar.

Al poco rato sintió que alguien se acercaba. Dejó el instrumento y abrió los ojos.

-Impa?- sintió cómo la abrazaban por detrás, pasándole un mano por los hombros.

-Hey, Zelda...¿triste?- le preguntó el chico sentándose, aún teniendo abrazada a la joven.

-Eh...- se estremece por el abrazo- sólo quería estar un momento sola...

-n.nUU ah! Perdón!- dijo quitando su brazo y sentándose más relajado en la banca.

-no importa... ya me iba a meter...

-Oye, Zelda...

-Si?

Los dos se voltearon al mismo tiempo , encontrándose con los ojos del otro, se voltearon apenados y sonrojados.

-Querías decirme?

-Eh?... ah! Es que...

Ahora no tenía una excusa... ¡no la tenía¿por qué había ido tras ella? Ni siquiera él lo sabía! Ahora estaba como un tonto enfrente de ella, que esperaba la respuesta.

Estaba impaciente¿qué le tenía que decir? Vió cómo la cara de Link pasaba por la gama del rojo al rojo claro. Se sintió nerviosa.

-Si te preocupa algo...- dijo tomando las manos de él con las suyas- puedes confiar en mí...

-...- volteó a ver a la joven, ahora la había preocupado- _eres un tonto Link!_

-Link?- ahora lo llamaba insistentemente.

-Nada...no pasa...nada...

-Seguro?

-XO bueno si!- mueve sus manos, y ella quita las suyas; esperaba a que dijera algo- dime...- se sonroja- emm¿qué tan diferentes somos?

-Qué? - ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Y por qué Link lo decía de esa forma tan... triste...- pues sí Link... somos diferentes, en parte porque soy una chica, y tú un chico... XD

-¬¬UU no de esa diferencia! – piensa un poco- somos amigos...¿correcto?

-ajá...

-¿porqué somos amigos?

-Por que me caes bien...

-_¿le caigo bien?_ 0.0 por algo más debe de ser...

-¿Por qué me salvaste en el futuro? n.nU claro, hace siete años...

-..UU pues, si... pero debe haber algo más...

-o.o? cómo qué?- piensa un poco más- bueno, tu eres muy noble y responsable... n.n y es un placer ser tu amiga...

-En serio? _Momento! Se está saliendo del tema!_ –Suspira- Zelda... es que... creo que esto no podría ser...

-Qué no podría ser?- estaba sumamente confundida.

-nuestra amistad...

-...- se petrificó, _su amistad_¿qué le quería decir con eso?- _acaso me está diciendo...no, tonterías! Pero... es que lo esta diciendo de forma tan triste..._

-Por que yo soy un plebeyo y tú...

-Link! – lo interrumpió casi gritando- ¿Qué tonterías dices? Eso no tiene nada que ver... eres mi amigo... n.n

-si...jeje, se me olvidaba que éramos amigos por otras cosas...

-Por qué pensaste en esa tontería?

-Es que...- se pone nervioso y junta sus dedos índices en señal de vergüenza- te...tengo que decirte algo importante... ..UU

-ah? _Qué quiere decir? _– sintió su corazón que latía al máximo, sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo¿por qué? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía...

-_ahora sólo dile, Link, dile que ya no la ves igual...dile que...oh! me esta mirando!-_ se ruboriza- es que yo...

-Tu qué?- le estaba tratando de ayudar, si era lo que pensaba se desmayaba ahí mismo... pero no era lo que quería oír? No quería escuchar que ya no fueran amigos, para tener algo más serio? No se había dado cuenta de las miradas que le dedicaba, de los suspiros que por él lanzaba, claro, indirectamente... ¿acaso eso era estar enamorada?

-eh...- ahora no sabía cómo continuar...¡no era su culpa! Eran las estúpidas hormonas que estaban trabajando tiempo extra; ahora se había quedado en blanco... no podía continuar.

-Link...- le llamó dulcemente- si tu no me vas a decir... mejor te lo digo yo...- se armó de un valor que no sabía que tenía- me...- se sonroja aún más- me...

-...- la veía, estaba tratando de decir algo, por alguna razón no podía... ¿vergüenza? temor al rechazo¿Qué rechazo? Si era lo que pensaba, la necesitaba tanto como ella a él...-_ah! No puedo esperar más..._

Sin decir ni una palabra y antes de que completara la frase se acercó y la besó... un beso inesperado para los dos... Zelda abrió sus ojos, no podía creerlo, apenada y sonrojada...  
Link por su parte nervioso y sonrojado, lo hecho, hecho está, la había besado, tanto que lo había soñado...  
Se separaron, había sido un fugaz contacto de sus labios, Link abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con la mirada de Zelda, como reprochándole...

-..UU yo...

-Link!- se lanzó hacia él, hundiendo la cara en su pecho.

-Perdón! Zelda, perdón! No te quise lastimar... soy un tonto.

-No, Link...- dijo meneando la cabeza negativamente y levantándola para poder verlo- me has hecho la muchacha más feliz de Hyrule... me gustas mucho...- se ruborizó muy fuerte.

-0/0 de verdad?- no lo creí, ella le correspondía! Aún no podía creerlo... sólo la abrazó fuerte, se quedaron así mucho rato... hasta que por fin expresó...- tu también me gustas mucho...

Ella lo vió con los ojos vidriosos, sus más profundos sentimientos hacia él podían salir a la superficie, sus sueños románticos podrían ser llevados a cabo, cuatro años de reprimir un sentimiento, que fue creciendo cada vez más...

Él sólo acariciaba su espalda, mientras la chica se acurrucaba junto a él, no había nada más que decir, nada más que hacer...

Se escucharon unos pasos en la hierba, rápidamente se separaron, apenados y ruborizados.

-¿Linda noche, no creen?- aclaró Impa mientras llegaba junto a ellos- Princesa... su padre desea que ya se valla a la cama... es tarde...- ve a Link – y te quedarás a dormir?

-o.o eh, este...yo...- ve a Zelda que esa mirando hacia el piso- creo que no... debo arreglar una cosita en mi casa n.nUU

-En ese caso- continuó la sheikah- nos vemos mañana... Princesa, la espero adentro...

La sheikah los dejó solos, ignoraban si los había visto, en este momento no era importante.

-¿no te quedarás?- dijo algo confundida.

-n.nUU creo que debo aclarar mis ideas... ..UU y traer ropa limpia...

-jaja- se rió ante el comentario tan fuera de lugar- en ese caso...- dijo abrazándolo- te espero mañana...- se acercó más y le dio un corto beso en los labios...separándose de él.

Se disponía a irse adentro del castillo, pero sintió cómo la jalaban del brazo, y de nuevo Link la abrazaba, poniendo sus manos en los hombros desnudos de la chica, y dándole un beso más profundo que los anteriores; la joven sintió sus cálidos labios moverse, entonando un juego sutil en su boca, y no se quedó atrás, profundizando aún más el beso siguieron un compás y un ritmo muy lento, para disfrute de los dos, una sensación electrizante recorrió sus cuerpos; pero demandaban oxígeno, y para su pesar se alejaron.  
Despidiéndose con la mano, Link se fue por el corredor que daba a la puerta principal.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Entró casi corriendo al castillo, se recargó en una pared, suspirando por lo que acaba de ocurrirle ¡simplemente no lo creía! Era tan surrealista, tan encantador...

-_Link..._- se ruborizó sólo de recordarlo.

Dando vueltas como una pequeña niña, fue hacia su cuarto, con una sonrisa en la cara.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Llegando a su pequeña casita cerca del mercado, el chico azotó la puerta y se tiró en la cama.

¿Era un sueño¿Una alucinación? No! era realidad! A Zelda le gustaba! Todo era tan cierto... que tocó sus labios de nuevo, la dulce sensación de la boca de la chica seguía en ellos.  
Qué inexperto! Que tonto fue! La quería tanto, que de alguna forma debía demostrárselo...

El sueño lo fue venciendo mientras pensaba en la joven de sus sueños.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Al otro día, ya casi era media tarde, Zelda se había levantado apesadumbrada, y ahora corría a la biblioteca de tercer piso para llegar a tiempo a su clase de historia, el corto vestido de algodón morado que se había puesto era muy veraniego, con los pequeños tirantes que amenazaban con dejarse caer cada vez que moviera sus brazos; no pensó en Link, que tomaba esa clase con ella, su presencia allí haría que no prestara atención en nada, aunque no era novedad, ya que nunca prestaba atención.

Tocó la pesada puerta de madera, la voz del profesor se hizo presente, indicándole que pasara. Abrió la puerta, para ver al profesor dándole la espalda, pero estaba frente a la mesa grande de roble en el lugar.

-Ah! Su majestad! Es usted! Que bueno que llegó...algo tarde, pero llegó...

-Perdón... no sé que me pasó, me quede dormida... n.nUU

-Es que eres una perezosa...- habló el chico detrás del maestro.

-¿Link?- dijo sin creerlo.

-Él si llego temprano, señorita Zelda...

-Oh! ya veo...

-Bien, ahora que están los dos... comencemos la clase...

Mientras el maestro daba su explicación, Zelda se sentó junto a Link en la mesa, le sonrió tontamente, y el le devolvió la sonrisa; ¿Qué hacían? No podían hablar como querían frente al maestro. Lo único que hicieron fue quedarse en silencio y bajo la mesa entrelazar sus manos.

-... y el capítulo seis nos habla del origen de los zoras, en el antiguo tiempo de...

Pero ni caso al viejo ese! Link le chistaba de vez en cuando, haciendo que ella lo callara poniendo un dedo sobre su boca, fingiendo estar molesta porque no la dejaba poner atención.

-Princesa Zelda!- el maestro interrumpió el encanto- es hora de que busquen sus libros... si mi memoria no me falla...- dijo volteándose a un corredor- es en la letra Z, el último corredor... en el último estante.

-Está bien... ¿me puede decir el título?- preguntó mientras se levantaba.

-"Zoras: la historia acuática"... es ése... por favor, tráigalo.

-n.n claro...- expresó mientras se alejaba por el corredor.

Solo con el maestro, Link se echó para atrás en su silla, estando sólo con las patas traseras.

-No lo va a encontrar u.¬ - dijo retando al profesor- si quiere puedo ir a ayudarle...

-¬.¬ bueno, así me lo traen más rápido... vaya joven Link.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Zelda buscaba en el estante el libro que le habían dicho, poniendo un dedo sobre cada lomo de libro iba leyendo en voz alta cada título. Hasta que lo encontró, estaba un poco más arriba, así que se paró de puntillas y sacaba el libro con sumo cuidado, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, sintió cómo la abrazaban por detrás de la cintura.  
Se volteó, sólo para encontrarse con los labios de Link en los suyos, aún con el libro en la mano posó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, el ritmo de sus labios era lento y armonioso; se separaron, y ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Me preguntaba cuando me ibas a saludar jeje...- dijo estrechándolo más; de pronto recordó algo, y le dio un leve golpe con el puño cerrado en el pecho- con que perezosa? ¬¬

-Claro que no n.nUU perdón por eso...- la ve fijamente- estás hermosa...

-ay!- se ruboriza- claro que no...

-Si, claro que si- saca algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, y se lo entrega, una florecilla silvestre- n.nUU perdón por traerla así, pero no sabía que decirles si preguntaban para quién era la flor.

-oh! que linda! Gracias...- dijo estrechándolo más fuerte.

-Sólo deseaba hacerte saber lo importante que eres para mí, no será mucho...

-Es lo único que necesito...

-jeje n-n

-Eres tan lindo- dijo mientras con la mano libre le apartaba unos mechones de cabello que le tapaban la vista.

-Y tú tan hermosa, en ambos aspectos, física y moralmente...- eso hizo que la muchacha se ruborizara- pero Zelda, hay algo que me inquieta...- dijo caminando unos pasos lejos de ella- temo que esto no pueda ser.

-Porqué? Acaso nuestros sentimientos no son mutuos?

-No es eso... es que...

-ah!- comprendió el mensaje- si lo dices por mi padre... no lo sé...- dijo abrazándose a si misma- algo puedo hacer... mientras, no debemos dejar que nadie nos descubra... sería peligroso para ti...

-para mi?- habló sorprendido- ¿por qué?

-no sé que te haría mi padre...

-Nada me haría más daño que estar lejos de ti...- dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella, abrazándola por la cintura y acercando más sus cuerpos, Zelda retrocedió un poco hasta que topó con el estante, dejó caer el libro para poner sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico.

-Link...- dijo cerrando sus ojos sintiendo como lentamente se acercaban- no sabes cuanto te necesito, no podría vivir sin ti.

-Yo también te necesito Zelda...-sintió un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo-_¿me necesita? _

-_también me necesita? Y yo que pensé que estaba loca._- sin pronunciar más sellaron de nuevo sus bocas, de nuevo moviéndose a un mismo ritmo, sentían el calor del cuerpo del otro; tan cerca... las manos del muchacho no se quedaron quietas, y empezó a bajar hasta los muslos de la chica, que no ponía resistencia, ella misma comenzó a acariciar la espalda del muchacho. Profundizaron más y más el beso... sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas... se sentían tan bien juntos...

-¿princesa Zelda¿joven Link?- se escuchó la voz del maestro algo lejana- ¿encontraron el libro?

Los dos terminaron ese fogoso beso, Zelda recogió el libro.

-Viene para acá!- dijo con alarma.

-Vamos... dile que apenas lo encontraste...

Salieron al corredor para encontrarse al profesor.

-Se tardó mucho, jovencita...

-n.nU no lo encontraba... estaba muy difícil de identificar y oscuro...

-_sobre todo oscuro..._- pensó el muchacho mientras caminaban hacia la mesa de nuevo.

-En ese caso, ahora que tiene el material... llenen este cuestionario para mañana...- le entrega una hoja a Link- no les daré mucha tarea, y creo que saldremos temprano... ya que hoy es...

-Si lo sé...-interrumpió la princesa- es el día del nombramiento de tropas...- se golpea levemente en la frente- ay! Se me olvidó! -.- debo retirarme...- se levanta- necesito arreglarme para hoy en la noche...

-Vaya, su majestad- la despidió el profesor, ella salió, dejando al muchacho y al hombre solos.

-¿nombramiento de tropas?-le cuestiona el joven.

-Así se le llama al día de graduación de los soldados... vendrán los padres de los muchachos y habrá fiesta y todo eso...- solloza- mi hijo se gradúa hoy...

-Eso es genial! n.n

Toc, Toc...

-Pase...-apremia el maestro.

A la biblioteca entra Impa, con su mirada seria, como siempre, se detiene al ver a Link.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiona sorprendida.

-Yo? o.o- se señala.

-Claro!- lo ve entrecerrando los ojos- deberías estarte cambiando...

-¿cambiando¿para qué?- estaba confundido.

-para que? Que no te dijo Zelda que ibas a ir con ella?- dijo la sheikah más sorprendida por la reacción de Link.

-no... ..UU

-Pues, ahora lo sabes, ve a mi habitación, te daré algo formal...- diciendo esto se retira.

-Vaya, chico!- exclama el maestro con picardía- no sabía que irías Link, y menos que irías con la princesa...

-Ni yo lo sabía- salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la habitación de la sabia.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Llegó hasta la habitación de Impa, que traía un traje oscuro entre manos.

-Toma n.n seguro te quedará perfecto...

-o.o gracias...- se retira al baño de esa parte del castillo.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

La noche de graduación militar, nuevos soldados que trabajarían en el lugar, las familias de los festejados inundaban el salón principal del castillo, en el fondo en los tronos, la familia real estaba sentada a punto de dar inicio con el festejo.  
Zelda veía sin mucho interés a todos los soldados que trataban de bailar con ella, rechazándolos gentilmente, vestida formalmente (el vestido rosa con las hombreras y todo eso) estaba empezando a sentirse aburrida.

-¿me permite esta pieza?

-creo que- dijo mientras abría los ojos que tenía cerrados por el aburrimiento, ve a Link sonriéndole dulcemente y extendiéndole una mano- si..._que guapo está!_- se sonrojó mientras caminaban al centro de la pista de baile.

Y es que el traje que le había prestado Impa le venía muy bien...una camisa negra con adornos blancos en las mangas, y un pantalón gris oscuro, el color hacia resaltar el rubio cabello del chico.

Comenzó la primera pieza, una melodía algo lenta, los dos chicos se abrazaron mientras bailaban al compás de la canción.

-Vaya... quien lo diría...- exclamó el monarca sentado en el trono.

-Qué, su majestad?- preguntó Impa que estaba a un lado de él.

-Que...Link le viniera tan bien a Zelda! XD- aclaró mientras veía a la pareja bailar como si nadie más existiese- ¿crees que lo hizo por compromiso?

-Link?- dijo Impa al verlos- no creo... son muy amigos...

-Impa... ¿crees que a Link le interese Zelda?

-¬o¬ vaya... yo creo que si...

-ajá...- pensaba sobre algo- ¿qué crees que diría si le ofrezco su mano?

-o.O está seguro?

-XD claro! quién más indicado que nuestro héroe?

-n.n es bueno saberlo...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Terminando el baile, y cuando los demás iban enfrente del Rey (osease, los soldados ¬¬U) la parejita aprovechó para ir a caminar por ahí, llegando hasta el jardín de la corte. Se detuvieron a contemplar el riachuelo, todo estaba tan solo, se escuchaban los grillos por el lugar.

-Zelda...- la llamó mientras la abrazaba de la cintura.

-si? Link?- expresó viendo a los ojos del chico.

-te amo...- dijo en un susurro al oído de la chica mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

-yo también te amo...- dijo besándolo dulcemente, guiando al chico hacia la pared más cercana, acorralándolo.

-Pero...- dijo en tono burlón- Zelda, somos amigos...

-Amigos con derechos...- dijo entre un beso y otro.

-No...- dijo tomándola de los brazos y separándose de ella- yo no quiero ser tu amigo...

-¿por qué no?- le siguió el juego mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del chico, inútilmente, sintió como le pasaba las manos por la espalda.

-por que me gustas demasiado...- le comenzó a besar el cuello mientras la acorralaba ahora a ella contra la pared- quiero... ser ...más... que ...un ...amigo ...para... ti...- exclamó entrecortadamente entre un beso y otro en el cuello de la chica.

-Siempre los has sido...- dijo cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de los besos del chico.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Impa salió al jardín de la corte, buscando a los jóvenes, ya que el Rey iba a clausurar el evento.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Estaban tan ocupados en ellos mismos (N/A: ¬o¬) Link la besaba dulcemente en la boca mientras ella le acariciaba la espalada, la situación comenzaba a salirse de control, cada beso era un suspiro por parte de Zelda, lo que hacía que él la besara más apasionadamente, Link movió las manos por la espalada de la chica, dispuesto a quitarle las molestas hombreras.

-¿Princesa¿Link? – se escuchó la voz de Impa lejana.

Se separaron bruscamente, sonrojados, y respirando agitadamente, justo cuando llegó Impa, que los vió extrañada.

-o.O que les pasó?- les preguntó curiosa.

-na...nada... Impa n.nUU- Zelda estaba muy nerviosa.

-Tu padre te llama, ya casi es hora de la clausura...- le echa una mirada fulminante a Link- ¬.¬ andan muy raros...

-Nosotros?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- claro que no n.nUU

Siguieron a la sheikah hasta el salón principal, donde se dio la clausura, la familia real se quedó en el lugar hasta que todos se fueron, y sólo quedaban ellos, los sirvientes, y Link, sentado en una mesa de hasta el fondo.

Zelda se levantó y caminó hasta la mesa del chico, se sentó enfrente de él.

-Aburrido? n.n

-Ya no...- la ve pícaramente.

-XD opino lo mismo.

Se toman la mano por debajo de la mesa, viéndose tiernamente.

-Linda noche, no creen chicos?- la voz del Rey los crispa.

-papá!- exclama Zelda enojada al tiempo que suelta la mano de Link- no hagas eso!

-Perdón... n.n no quería romper el encanto- se ríe- pero veo que no lo logré...

-que?- se sonroja, Link ve a otro lado como distraído.

-Zelda... sólo sigue a tu corazón... n.n- le da una palmada en la cabeza- me retiro... ah! Link!

-Si?- responde el aludido con un hilillo de voz.

-Ya es muy tarde como para que andes por el mercado... quédate a dormir aquí... la habitación enfrente de Zelda está libre...

-Claro... como usted quiera... ..UU

El monarca se retiró, sonriendo ampliamente, sabía que eso terminaría por consolidar lo que se había empezado entre esos dos.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Caminando en total silencio tomados de la mano, Zelda soltaba unas risitas, mientras Link le hacía señas de que se callara, caminaron hasta la habitación de Zelda, enfrente estaba la puerta para el otro cuarto.

-Entonces... buenas noches princesa...- dijo algo serio mientras se dirigía al otro cuarto.

-Espera...- lo detuvo abrazándolo por detrás, cerrando sus manos en la cintura del muchacho- Link... quiero que vengas conmigo...

-Pero, eso no se puede- comenzó a tartamudear y a ponerse colorado- qué dirían si nos ven juntos...- tragó saliva- y en tu cuarto?

-Quiero tener esa piyamada pendiente- dijo riendo- no va a pasar absolutamente nada... si tu no quieres...

-o.oUUU pero...

-Shh- dijo poniéndose al frente de él callándolo con un dedo- te espero, OK? – se ríe de nuevo y entra a su cuarto.

Dejó a Link colorado, nervioso, atontado...en fin, loco... entro a la pequeña habitación, se sorprendió al descubrir la ropa que llevaba esa tarde, doblada sobre la cama.

-_Qué hago?_- se cuestionaba mientras se cambiaba con su ropa-_ si no voy se va a sentir...pero... no es correcto..._

Pero las voces de la conciencia del muchacho hylian no lo dejaban en paz...

-_anda! Ve! Sería tu oportunidad! Ella está más que dispuesta!_

_-no le hagas caso al libido! Si tanto la quieres la respetarás... ella comprenderá tus sentimientos..._

-se callan?- exclamó mientras meneaba la cabeza- voy a ir, sólo por que me lo pidió, no tiene por qué pasar nada...verdad?

Las dos vocecitas: 9.9UUUUU

-¬¬ que gran ayuda son...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Se escuchó como tímidamente tocaban a la puerta, no dejó de cepillarse el cabello con fuerza, sólo se giró un poco.

-Pase...

Y ahí entró Link, tan nervioso que temblaba.

-hola...de nuevo...

-Viniste! n0n ahora si tendremos esa pequeña reunión...

-..U dormiré en el sofá...- dijo sentándose en el mullido mueble- viendo cómo la princesa cepillaba su cabello con fuerza, ya no traía su vestido, sólo una bata pequeña...color blanco, un vestidito de tirantes, le estaba dando la espalda, enfrente del espejo, podía ver su cara.

-Como tu quieras n.n tu decides...- se amarró el cabello en una coleta, y se sentó en la cama, enfrente del chico- y bien?- lo veía fijamente.

-Qué?- dijo observándola nervioso, el vestido era demasiado corto, exponiendo las piernas de la chica, embobado la observó.

-o-o?- no sabía que estaba viendo el joven, pero luego se percató y se sonrojó- creo... que es hora de dormir...- dijo levantándose para apagar la vela cerca de la ventana.

Se inclinó un poco para soplar el fuego, al incorporarse de nuevo, sintió como la abrazaban.

-Link...- susurró mientras sentía los fuertes brazos del chico rodeándola.

-Zelda... dime algo...- la miró detenidamente sus ojos azules expresaban duda- tu...- se ruboriza- quisieras...eh...

-Si?- la cara le ardía, no podía creer que estuviera en esa situación con Link.

-Si...tú...- no pudo continuar, Zelda se le lanzó para besarlo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre la cama, con la chica encima, que lo besaba frenéticamente en toda la cara (N/A: que cómodo, no? ¬o¬)- Zelda!- exclamó sonrojado, sintiendo cómo la chica le desabotonaba la camisa.

-Link...- le llamó mientras besaba su cuello, pero él estaba en total shock.

-Espera...- dijo deteniéndola, y tratando de sentarse, pero con la chica encima sólo pudo levantarse un poco, ella se movió sentándose sobre él, para que se pudiera sentar, la posición no era muy favorecedora, si en ese momento entraba alguien- que quieres hacerme?

-o/o perdón... sólo me dejé llevar...- le acarició el pecho haciéndole a un lado la camisa- es que...- lo ve –quiero tenerte cerca...

-Yo también...pero... esto no puede ser... no podría hacerte eso...

-No te estoy obligando...- dijo muy seria viendo los zafiros del chico- yo quiero sentirte a mi lado...-besó su frente lentamente.

-Lo mismo digo...pero... n/ñ no podríamos esperarnos más?

-Estoy de acuerdo...- dijo sonriéndole- pero no hay nadie que nos impida hacer esto...

-Hacer qué?- le preguntó ya que no entendía lo que ella quería decir.

-Esto...- lo calló besándolo apasionadamente, sentados así como estaban, sus cuerpos más cerca, sintiendo cómo rozaban con el otro, ahora fue él quien no puso resistencia, mientras la chica le quitaba la camisa, dejándole el torso desnudo; recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo del chico, quien se estremecía por las caricias tan atrevidas de la princesa.

Ahora fue él quien bajó hasta su cuello, haciendo que la muchacha suspirara, excitándolo más, si seguían así, ya no se detendrían... se detuvieron un momento para recuperar el aire, Zelda pasó sus manos por el cuello de él, viéndolo juguetonamente, los dos respirando entrecortadamente.

-Quieres seguir?- le cuestionó divertida.

-No deberíamos...- dijo algo serio- pero... es que eres tan...

-Tan qué? Tú eres el que me ha incitado a hacer esto...

-Yo? u/u Zelda, si seguimos creo que no podré...

-No podrás qué?...

-...controlarme...-admitió avergonzado.

-Pues... yo estoy igual...- se rió un poco- pero quiero averiguar mis límites...- le ve pícaramente.

Lo empieza a besar de nuevo, y el chico puso las manos en la cintura de la muchacha que estaba sobre él (N/A: ya saben cómo ¬o¬) eran tantas sensaciones nuevas, sentimientos encontrados; pero de pronto, la princesita hizo algo tan atrevido...(N/A: x0x que estoy escribiendo?) cruzó las manos y sacó la bata lentamente, quedándose en paños menores.

-Zelda...- le reprochó avergonzado el joven, bueno, más embobado que avergonzado. (N/A: ¬¬U)

La pálida piel de la chica resaltaba con la luz de la luna, de nuevo sellaron sus bocas en un beso, ahora con más libertad, Zelda se acomodó más para sentir más cerca al chico, que acariciaba su cuerpo lentamente. De su cintura pasó más arriba, ella tembló, ya que nunca alguien la había tocado así, pero era demasiada excitación que no le importó, sólo se deleitaba con el sabor del cuello del muchacho. Era demasiado, si seguían terminarían haciendo algo indebido...aún... con pesar se separaron, les costaba trabajo serenarse, sus límites estaban a punto de romperse, Zelda se levantó dejando al chico que se parara también.

-yo...- comenzó a decir avergonzada, pero no pudo continuar Link la calló con un dedo.

-No tienes más que decir...- se sonroja- es que... yo...y tú... y te quitaste...

-jeje- le sonrió tiernamente- por ahora no...pero ya vendrá el momento...¿no crees?

Él asintió, dándole la bata que estaba el suelo, ella se vistió con prisa.

-Entonces...- miró al suelo- si te quedas a dormir aquí conmigo?

-eh...yo...- la miró¿Cómo negarle?- claro...n.ñU

Se recostaron en la cama (N/A: en buen plan...¬o¬) cerrando los ojos, dejando que el sueño se los llevara. Quedándose uno junto al otro, en las profundidades del sueño...mañana sería otro día...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**Escena de callejón sucio, es de noche, unos tipos persiguen a Dialirvi, que corre por el callejón.**

**Dialirvi: X0x no me hagan daño!**

**Tipos: por lo que acabas de hacer!**

**Dialirvi: era una idea! TOT una simple idea!**

**DD: pervertida! ¬¬**

**Dialirvi: ;D no tanto!**

**KABOOM (pasa una bala cerca de su oreja)**

**Dialirvi: O.oU perdón! TOT pero, ustedes no me pueden juzgar, solo los lectores ¬¬**

**Tipos: o.o pero es ke no se vale TOT (se van llorando)**

**DD: aun así, eres una pervertida...**

**Dialirvi: ;D**

**Bueno, ustedes tiene la palabra, sólo era una ideilla loca que tenía... espero sus reviews!**

**V  
V  
V  
V**


End file.
